Gender Bender Sonic Style
by SonicBoomFan01
Summary: What if all your favorite Sonic characters were all the opposite gender? Read and find out how that turns out. I don't know if I'll make this a couple ideal, but leave in the reviews what it should be.
1. Inside a hurricane

Just so that no one is confused.

Dash is female Sonic

Tails _Minnie _Prower is female Tails Miles Prower

Nails is female Knuckles the Echidna

Adam is male Amy Rose

Shade is female Shadow

Scotch is male Cream and Butter is female Cheese

Rogue is male Rouge

Any questions?

No?

Lets begin!

The sun wasn't shinning today, the clouds were gray of warning of rain or mist. Yet a blue blur was still storming through station square to grab a quick chili dog before it did. She screeched to a stop as she made it to the vendor and asked for two, extra chili. The old dog chuckled as he nodded to his regular customer, and got to work getting the order ready.

Dash sniffed the air, she could smell the rain coming soon. It was only 10 am so there was plenty of time for the rain to clear up, but even if the rain did she didn't like running in the mud. If she ran in the mud that meant she'd get dirty, and if she got dirty that meant she'd have to take a bath, and if she had to take a bath all hell broke loose trying to get her in the god dang tub.

"Here ya are Dash, two deluxe chili dogs with extra sloppy chili." The vendor said.

Dash licked her lips and got out her rings to pay. The man took the money in exchange for the chili dogs and Dash sat at a table and ate them up.

"Ah yeah, just what I needed." She moaned.

Just then her ear twitched to a familiar running pace. 'Oh no.' Dash thought, and turned in her chair. 'Adam...'

He was running as fast as he could finally seeing his beloved for he had been trying to find her since 7 in the morning.

Dash continued gulping her chili dogs while Adam panted trying to catch his breath. Finally he had regulated air flow. "Hello my darling." He said smiling wide.

_gulp_

"Hey Adam, what are you doing out here? You don't like chili dogs." Dash said raising her eyebrow, wondering if he was following her again.

"Well, it's about to rain, you're out all the time, you won't run out in the open in this weather sooo, I kinda knew you'd be here. But I tried Tails' place first, then Angel Island, then-"

While Adam was blabbering about his "mid-morning adventure" Dash had finished her breakfast/lunch and wiped her face.

"Yeah, that's interesting Adam but I gotta go-"

"W-Wait!"

Dash sighed and turned to the pink male. "It's gonna rain...I have an umbrella...walk with me?"

There was silence while Dash made her decision. Either walk home with a guy that's probably gonna trick her into dating him, or run in the rain. Dash thought about it, he had been a bit anti-social to this guy lately, and he was her friend whether he had a huge crush on her or not.

"Alright, I'll walk with you, but **straight **to Tails' and back, got that? No going to a movie, no food place, no mall! Just to Tails' place." Dash said sincerely.

Adam nodded as he opened his umbrella. Dash nodded and walked side by side with him, and as they turned a corner Adam was right, the rain started to fall fast.

Adam was wearing a hoodie with his usual red shorts and shoes, Sonic was wearing her signature red boots with the gold buckle and white strip. Adam always wanted to ask this question, and maybe it'd break the ice of this awful silent walk.

"Dash, can I ask ya something?"

Dash looked to Adam who looked her in the eyes back. Dash blushed and quickly looked straight ahead. "What?"

"Well...I always wondered...why don't you wear clothes? I mean, don't you get cold?" He asked. Him, Shade, Tails, Scott, Rogue, **all **of them wore clothes.

"Well, I wasn't really told '_Dash put on some clothes' _besides, clothes to me just hold ya back. The reason I don't get cold is because through all the adventures I've had I'd done gotten used to it. So weather like this, even though I hate water, doesn't bother me, same with snow."

Adam nodded, and on went the silence.

...

It's been 15 minutes and Adam could tell Dash was about to crack. The only excitement and fun was trying not to step in a big puddle. Dash really wished the rain would stop so that she could go for a good run. As much as Adam wanted to help her, there really wasn't much they could do. They were almost at Tails' place. Maybe they could play a board game or something, or maybe Nails will be there and they could have a real good round house.

Adam smiled to the thought and was thinking positive.

"We're almost there." Dash spoke.

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

The wind start to get harder and it paused the hedgehogs stepped. Adam desperately tried to hold on to the umbrella, but it turned inside out and blew away. Now both hedgehogs were soaking wet but the wind only got stronger. Dash planted her feet to ground having experience standing on Tails' plane **while **it was flying. However Adam was a different story as he was holding on to the ground for dear life but he was beginning to lose grip. Dash went to Adam and carried him bridal style and ran forward. It was harder to see now as the rain was falling sideways.

"Just keep heading forward and we should see it!" Adam exclaimed.

Dash nodded and did as she was told. Finally they found the building with Tails at the door. She must have expected this. Dash, _dashed _inside and set Adam down.

"Aw man I'm all wet!" She wailed.

"I told you not to go out, but _nooo _you **had **to have a chili dog!" Tails said rolling her eyes.

...

The two hedgehogs were drinking hot cocoa while snuggled in blankets a lot warmer and dry now.

"Heh, thanks Tails."

Tails rolled her eyes again. "What am I gonna do with you Dash."

Th end of this chapter.

**(Please leave in the review if you want me to continue this or not! ONLY NICE COMMENTS PLEASE!) **


	2. The ball and the fight

"I swear if that Rogue BAT keeps trying to steal my emerald I'm gonna claw his eyes out!" Nails growled.

Dash yawned sitting on the stairs to the shrine, leaning on the railing to the stairs. "Is this all you ever call me for? To complain about your grabby boyfriend?" Dash smirked teasing.

"For the 100th time he's **not **my boyfriend!" Nails growled, blushing now, turning to her blue companion.

"Sure, you say that, but your muzzle is starting to match your fur." Dash snickered to her self, but stopped and dodged a pair of claws.

Dash with dilated pupils looked to Nails who was panting in angry. "You really know how to get under my skin don't you? Prepare to get clawed!" Nails said taking her claws out of the stone.

Dash smirked. "Is that your way of saying you want to fight with all of this?" Dash said posing.

Dash answer was a fist that was heading start for her. Dash jumped. "Nah ah ah, ya gotta catch me first!" Dash with that stuck her tongue out and ran.

"Grrr GET BACK HERE!" Nails ran after her as fast as she could with rage as her fuel.

_Meanwhile at GeenHillZone Mall~_

Scott, Butter, and Adam were at the mall. They've been there for two hours so far while Adam was trying on clothes.

"Mr. Adam, we've been here forever! Can't you just pick a suit already?" Scott sighed, sitting upside down in the waiting chair outside the dressing room.

Adam came out in a black suit with a red vest, bow tie and cummerbund. "I think this is the one." Adam said, looking quite handsome.

"Finally!" Exclaimed Scott, flipping out of his seat.

"Chao Chao!" Said Butter, happy as well.

Adam smiled. "Sorry for the wait you guys, I just really want to look flashy for the ball that's coming up, I want to looking dashing for my Dash."

Adam laughed hysterically while his friends shook their heads at Adam's lame joke. Then something came into Scott's mind. "I wonder what Dash will wear to the ball, you know she doesn't like being girly."

Adam thought about it and knew this as well. "My future bride...do not worry...I will help you find your feminine side!" Adam's inner thoughts engaged.

Scott sweat dropped and so did Butter's. "Well good luck with that. It's hard enough to catch Dash, think how hard it will be to make her wear a dress."

Adam whimpered, Scott was right, he needed Tails' help, she knew how to make do hickeys that could possibly slow Dash the Hedgehog down.

"Adam Rose is on the case! I will have Dash in a beautiful and lovely dress for the ball! Ahahahahahaha!" Adam ran back into the dressing room, taking off the suit and putting on his original clothes. He went to the person behind the cash register for purchase and left the store with Butter and Scott behind him.

_Back to Nails and Dash~_

Dash was having the time of her life having a fun teasing and play fight with Nails. Finally Nails took a break after clawing her way into 50 or plus trees. Dash landed from one of the trees she was standing on top of for a good view of the Mystic Ruins.

"Finally you're outta steam Nails. I thought you'd never stop till you deforested the place." Dash laughed.

"The next time, instead of running away, be a real woman and fight me.

Dash nodded and shrugged. "But don't go crying to your boyfriend if I beat you too hard."

A spark went through Nails' eyes as she picked up a huge fallen tree. "He...is **NOT**...**MY**...**BOYFRIEND!**" She threw it and landed on Dash.

_Boom!_

...

Dash spin dashed out of the thick log. "Geez Nails, I get it! I was just teasing!"

...

Dash was finished visited hot head for the day, she ran through the Mystic Ruins heading toward Station Square, after a round house like that she deserved a couple of chili dogs. Don't you think? All of the sudden the ground started to shake making Dash stop in her tracks. "What in the world is going on?"

The ground under her started to cave in, Dash jumped and latched on to the nearest tree and started to climb it. A mechanical worm came out from it's burrow. It roared, seeking it's prey. Dash squinted her eyes, she could see Egglady's logo on the side of it. She facepalmed. "Of course it's her. It's _always _her."

The worm sensed Dash and smashed the tree she was in. "W-Woah!"

Dash jumped into another tree. With that thing as an awesome digger it'd be suicide to be on the ground, and even if she did she didn't want to lead it back anywhere. "I need Tails..."

...

Tails', Scott, Butter and Adam were at the Kingdom of Acorns to help set up and decorate the place for the ball. It was a couple of weeks away and the castle was huge! Prince Al (Male Princess Sally) was very grateful for all the volunteers, but he really expected for Dash to be here to help as well. She loved to help others and he really need her. Her speed could really help pick up the pace here.

Tails' felt her wrist watch vibrate and saw it flashing, it was Dash calling she tapped it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tails', Egglady made a mechanical worm and it seems to be after me, I need you to arrive at your plane at the Mystic Ruins and have a power ring with ya. Can you do that lil sis?"

Tails nodded understanding. "Yeah." Tails was about to hang up.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tails!"

"Hm?"

"Don't. Tell. Adam. Okay, bye." Dash hung up, knowing she had to deal with _this _til Tails got back.

Tails turned back toward the boys after finished communicating, and looked up. Adam was clutched the streamers. "My lady is in trouble?"

_'Oh no...' _Tails thought, mentally slapping herself, she should have turned down the volume of Dash's voice.

"Don't worry my love! I will save you!" Adam dropped the streamers and started running out the door.

"No! Adam! Wait for me!" Tails shouted out, propelling her Tails to catch up with Adam's determination speed.

Scott just stood there in the grand hall by himself dumbfounded. "So...um...do we pick up where we left off tomorrow?!"

"Choa Choa!"

The two shrugged, dropped what they had and headed home, not able to to anything else without their help.

...

After a while Egglady finally appeared in her egg carrier.

"Hahaha, having trouble there little hedgehog?"

Dash didn't answer, this worm was really aggressive and soon she would have to ditch the trees or else this forest **will **be deforested.

Dash jumped and was able to land on her Egglady's carrier.

"Hey! This ride can only occupy one! Get off!" Egglady screamed.

Dash was trying to reach the controls but Egglady was pushing her off, the worm was getting ancy, wanting it's prey.

Soon Dash's plan was working and hopped off the egg carrier just in time as the worm was coming their way.

"Finally- ...oh crud."

Gone was Egglady, but the worm wasn't _full _just yet, and still after Dash as she was running on the ground.

"Geez, I guess that omelette wasn't satisfying." Dash grunted to herself.

She looked up avoiding the trees and planets that were an obstacle and finally say Tails...and _Adam_...great.

Dash quickly ran up a tree that was quickly eaten up by the monstrous worm and was air borne.

"Tails! Adam! Ring now!"

Adam threw the ring to her and winked at him. "Thanks!"

Adam blushed and smiled with animated hearts in his pupils. "You're so welcome my darling!"

Dash blushed a little but it was hidden as the power ring absorbed into her and she spin dashed in the monster.

The worm wasn't functioning, it's main circuits and wires were destroyed, and it exploded in the process. Egglady rocketed into the sky, "I'll get you next tiiiiimmmmmeeeee!" and vanished with a spark.

"Wohoo! Dash did it!" Tails exclaimed.

Adam sighed lovingly. _'She winked at me...she's so cute and charming at the same time!~' _

Tails saw that Adam was day dreaming again and sighed. Tails watched as Dash came out from the rubble and ran up the tree jumping on to one of the planes' wings.

"Thanks for coming little sis." Dash said, smiling.

"No problem, I'm your little sister after all, someone has to help you get outta trouble."

Tails and Dash laughed, but stopped to a 'ahem'.

Dash looked back to a grumpy Adam. Dash sighed and crawled back to him. "Thank you also for coming Adam."

Dash knew she was off the hook when she saw his smile and he gave her a hug, a really tight one.

"Oh sweet heart! You're welcome! Anytime you need the _"A man" _you just call!"

"Yeah...can do...can't breathe..."

Tails giggled and set course for home.

The end of this chapter.


	3. Dash and Al

Dash after that worm disaster went back to the Acorn Kingdom and helped with the decorations. Running up the walls and quickly sticking up the streamers. Dash formed a small tornado to flutter out the tablecloths and stopped just in time to have them safely land on the tables, and pushing in the chairs. Isn't wasn't much of a problem. Soon enough the hall didn't need that much decorating. Al just came out of a meeting and looking at the ball room. It was gorgeous and really tied into the theme of the spring season.

"Amazing, you really never cease to surprise me Dash." Al stated, walking toward Dash looking at the ball room.

Dash looked up after placing the last chair. "Heh, well, I do kinda owe ya. Sorry that I wasn't here earlier to help. Egglady had me caught off guard again."

"Yes...she never gives up does she…?" Al chuckled.

"Hmp, neither do I." Dash said, giving her famous wink and smile tied together with the thumbs up.

"With our history together I know you aren't lying." Al chuckled again. Dash scratched the back of her head blushing.

"Speaking of which, I need to talk to you in private about something."

Dash's mood changed along with Al's voice changing to seriousness. "Is everything alright Al?"

"Just follow me." Al turned walking away to somewhere more private. Dash quietly followed, feeling awkward as ever, she hoped it wasn't something grave for the Spring Time Ball wasn't that far away, and knows how much this meant to Al of hosting it.

After walking to the back way of the castle, and into the gardens, Al opened the clear, bullet proof glass doors, and allowed Dash to go out first.

Dash's expression changed into disgust along with a raised eyebrow, she hated chivalry and Al knew that, but she knew Al was taught from birth to be a gentlemen and went through the door...**this time**. Al went through after Dash and closed the doors. The garden had a green grass, and was full of flowers and fountains. Most of the flowers weren't in bloom yet, but will be on the night of the Spring Time Ball. Dash turned and faced Al, whose face now was plastered with a little in worry, which made Dash worry.

"Al...what's wrong?"

"Listen, I don't want anything to happen to this ball, it's been a long time since we've had a successful celebration and I don't want to be embarrassed by a catastrophe again." Al sighed.

"That won't happen, you'll have me there, right? I'll make sure Egglady-"

"No...No you are not. I know being a 'lady' isn't your 'nature', but for this ball I expect no fighting from you, no you walking in with a face full of chilli dogs...I want you to come in...DRESSED…"

Dash looked down to her bare body. The only thing she ever wore was shoes and gloves. With the things she goes through every day, do you think she has time to worry about laundry?

"...in a dress."

"Aw come on Al-"

"AND...I don't want you lurring Egglady back here. You handle your business before you come here. Come here clean, in a dress, and be happy, and relax for once."

"..." Dash pouted crossing her arms.

"Dash...I know you don't like what you're hearing but trust me, one night in a dress won't kill you."

"Oh, and how do you know? Have you tried it?" Dash asked sarcastically.

Al sighed using his right hand to rub his throbbing head. "No, but I've seen many women who do wear them, and they're perfectly fine. Besides, the night might be good for you, you might finally thrive into your feminine side."

Dash made a "gonna puke" action and rolled her eyes. "Ya know, after you turning royal and all, it feels like you don't understand me at all..."

Al sighed, and hugged her. "Of course I understand you...I just want this night to be perfect...and...I worry about you. I want you to relax and just be a girl for one night..."

Dash felt a little awkward from the hug. It's been a while they have hugged. Dash being off on adventures all the time and Al being stuck in her kingdom to do King work and all. Dash slowly returned the hug, and for 10 seconds it was nothing but a awkward silence. Thankfully for Dash her wrist watch communicator vibrated and rang. The two pulled back from the hug, and Dash touched the talk button.

"What up sis?"

"It's bath night..."

Dash had a nervous look on her face along with a sweat drop. "Um...y-yeah...about that...I uh"

"Dash. Sonic. The. Hedgehog! You are not skipping bath night! You need a bath." (Dash's last name is Sonic XD)

"Pfft." Dash rolled her eye and looked to Al. "I'll see ya later Al, I gotta juice." She said and winked.

"I know you aren't ignoring me Dash." Tails said, puffing her cheeks, aggravated.

"No, I'm not ignoring you sis, I was just saying goodbye to Al."

"Uh huh, you're still talking a bath."

Dash sighed. "Eeh..."

Dash ran out of the castle, and Al sighed. "I don't think she'll ever be feminine."

The end of this chapter.

I'm sorry that this chapter was short, and for not updating lately. I've been reading your reviews, trust me. I'm loving the positive responses to my stories, and I'll make sure to continue with the other stories.


	4. How to get a hedgehog to

**Mission: **How to get a hedgehog to…

take a bath

Dash crept into the house as silently as she could. It was late, and the lights were off in the house. Yes, Dash could just sleep in a tree like she always did whenever she didn't feel like lying in a bed, but the weather report broadcasted rain, and there was no way this hydrophobic hedgie was gonna spend the night in the rain. Especially since there could be a chance that she could catch a cold. The coast seemed clear as Dash came in and closed the door behind her, locking it. No sound was heard, and Dash sighed in relief. Coming home late to skip bath night was a complete success. Unfortunately, mid-spring winds swung the door closed quite loudly. Dash's ears bent down to the surprising loud noise, and looked to the door in an angry expression.

"Really?" She asks the inanimate object.

_'click'_

A lamp came on, lighting the room a little bit. Dash looked over to Tails. She seemed to be sitting in that lazy boy chair, waiting. She wore her light pink robe, with white cotton puff lining; match slippers; and curlers to her bangs. She was wearing her mud mask as well, she said it helped her face from stress lines, but being with a hedgehog such as Dash, she's been seeing some results...some…

"Oh...hey little sis, you're up kinda late aren't ya?" Dash chuckled nervously.

"So are you...you know it was bath night, right?" Tails said, crossing her arms now.

"Y-Yeah...but...um...ya see, Egglady was at it again, then I lost track of time. But looking at the time now, it's way too late for a bath now...so, night." Dash was about to run past, when Tails was prepared.

A lassoed rope that was hidden by darkness, caught Dash's ankle, lifting her up in the air. Dash's brushed together bang covered her eyes as she was swaying. She thrashed, trying to get her right ankle loose from the rope.

"What the hay?! Grah! Get me down from here Tails!" Dash grunted angrily.

Tails rolled her eyes as she went to go get the metal tub. She filled it a few hours ago so the water was cold now, but the soap bubbles were still present. Tails pushed it directly under Dash which was hidden from Dash's view because of the darkness still from the lack of light. Tails then, seeing it centered from her view, went over to where both the light switch and the electric motor part of the rope pulley with a pair of scissors. She flicked the lights on letting their be light. Dash's eyes had to get adjusted first, then a second to look down to see what about to happen.

"No! Tails-!"

Tails smirked as she put the rope between the scissors and cut the rope. Dash let out a short squeal.

_splash_

Propelling her tails, she quickly went over to the over-dramatic hedgie trying to escape the metal tub with a scrub brush, washing the dirty little blue hedgehog.

"Ah! Cold! Stop it Tails! Agh!" Dash yelped, thrashing in the water.

"It would've been warm if you didn't try to skip out on bath night!"

After many screams of agony later, Tails panted, content of the cleanliness of Dash and put the scrub brush down, and raised a towel she had laid near.

"Done."

Dash glared at her friend, as she got out of the tub, shaking off the water first, then taking the towel, rubbing it on her hear to try that part of her first.

"Hmp." Dash said, putting her nose up in the air, mildly upset.

Tails sighed seeing water on the wooden floor. Then raised her head, knowing how to please this damp, upset hedgie.

"I have chili dogs for you in the fridge."

Dash's ears perked up, looking less irritated. "Extra chili?"

"Extra chili..."

After a few moments of debate in Dash's head, she decided to accept the bribe. "Well, warm it up for me while I dry off." Dash's muzzle started to blush, showing that Tails was now forgiven.

Tails smiled and stood. "Alright...but dry the floor." She disappeared as she walked into the kitchen and did her friend's request.

After Dash finished drying off her body, she used the same towel to dry off the floor. Looking at her shoes, they were soaked as well. She took them off along with her socks and laid them out to dry.

"Ah well, they'll be dry by morning."

5 minutes later~

Tails got the chili dogs outta the microwave and set them on the small round dining table. "Dash! Your food is ready!...Dash?" The female fox grew a little worried from not getting a response, or seeing a blue blur storm in. Tails quickly went to the living room to see the towel on the floor along with a pair of shoes and socks. Her eyes followed to the couch to see a tired out hedgie asleep, curled up a bit, shivering in her slumber. Tails smiled warmly, and went over to the small fire place that was below the flat screen TV, and lit it. After Tails got the fire going, she went over to a small closet, and got out a cover, and used that to lay it over Dash. Tails put the chili dogs on the coffee table in front of Dash, just in case she wakes up in the middle of the night, and turned the lights off. Tails was going to dump the dirty water from the metal tub in the morning. The fox went upstairs to her room, into her cozy bed, tired as well.

"And that's...how you...get a hedgehog...to bathe..." Tails yawned, and soon fell asleep.

**Mission, success!**

**Mission: **How to get a hedgehog to...

be girly

"You gotta be kidding me."

Dash was sitting in a comforter chair, across from her, separated by a coffee table. On the opposite side was Adam, Scotch, Butter, Tails, and Nails on a large couch.

"Come on my Dashie, the Spring Time Ball isn't far away, and you have to learn how to be lady-like." Tails said with a nervous smile, knowing there was no way Dash was going to be a "girl" over night.

Dash shook her head to the right, raising her head, putting her bang on her left eye. "There's no way I'm wearing a dress, or putting on makeup..."

Tails sighed, rubbing her aching forehead.

Nails crossed her arm, and put her left leg over her right. "Just give it up Minnie, she's not gonna compromise. We all know in this room that she won't wear a dress because she's afraid of males. Dashie is too shy."

Dash's ears perked, and twitched twice. "What did you just say?" Dash stood to her feet, blushing crimson a little. "I'm not afraid of anything! And I'm not shy! I just don't like wearing dresses and stuff!"

Nails smirked. "Oh yeah? You always run away from Adam."

Dash couldn't believe Nails would bring that up. Adam looked to the floor sadly to that fact. Dash saw this, and looked to the floor as well, trying to find a suitable answer that made her look good.

"Th-That's only because...I'm very busy...and...um...if Adam is around me then...he'll be in danger...I don't want him to get hurt." That answer, even though both on the spot, was also true, and it also worked. Adam looked up with glassy eyes, and a small blush.

"D...Dash...you...you care about me?"

"For your safety, yes..."

"Oh Dashie! I knew you loved me!"

Dash went wide-eyed as Adam was getting ready to glomp her, but Dash ducked just in time, but made a painful landing to the floor for Adam.

"Ow..."

"Mr. Adam, are you ok?" Scotch called out. He couldn't get up and check on his friend because Butter was resting in his lap.

"Y...Yeah...thanks Scotch..."

Nails looked in the direction of where Adam fell, and then back to Dash. "Ok then, if that's the case, to prove you aren't scared, or shy of males...put on a dress for one night to prove me wrong."

Dash clenched her fists, and squinted her eyes hard. Then relaxed thinking about what Al said, and sighed. "Fine...fine!...I'll...I'll put on...a...d...d...dress." She almost puked saying it.

Tails looked up in disbelief of what she was hearing. "Really? You'll put on a dress?!"

Dash blushed in embarrassment while Adam stood, rubbing his sore spots.

"Yes..."

-At the Town Square Mall!-

Adam, Scotch, and Butter left to go look at some guy things on the other side of the mall for the girls wanted their dresses to be a surprise. After two hours of picking and trying on dresses, the three girls have found ball gowns that they're going to wear for the Spring Time Ball. As they were waiting in line to buy their dresses, something popped in Dash's mind, and smirked as she nudged Nails' arm.

"So, that pretty little number for Rogue?"

Nails' whole muzzle turned red, then blushed. Dash's reply was a hard punch in the gut.

"Gack!"

Dash weakly chuckled while Tails' rolled her eyes. "I can't carry you guys anywhere."

After buying their dresses and hooking back up with the boys, their dresses were hidden in their bags. They went to the food court and order their lunch. Tails sat down at a table after getting her food. She had a salad. Dash sat across from her with two chili dogs and fries. Tails sighed, Dash still had much to learn if she wanted to be the perfect lady for the ball.

"Dash, most likely their isn't going to chili dogs at the party. There is most likely going to be orderves. You need to learn to eat more respectively."

"Wah mo meen?" Dash's face was filled with chili dog, but Dash still tried to reply at the same time, so eating with her mouth open. Tails didn't cringe since she was used to it, but she sighed.

"Dash, no talking with you mouth full!"

Dash swallowed her food, washing it down with soda, and wiping her mouth with a napkin. She then ate a small bite outta her chili dog with her mouth closed.

Tails smiled. "That's better."

Dash smiled too as she swallowed, then burped loudly. A moment passes and Dash bursts out laughing. Tails rolls her eyes, and bangs her head on the table.

"We have a lot of work to do."

Adam came and sat beside Dash of course, having pizza, Scotch having the same, and Butter having some chao fruit. Nails sat down between Tails and Scotch, having a sub.

Nails looked to her left seeing Tails with her head to the table. "What's with her?"

Dash went on eating to her next chili dog, finishing the first one. "Eh." Shrugging her shoulders.

**Mission, still a work in progress (WIP).**

The end of this chapter.


	5. Slumber Party?

**To know the gender benders, just go to chapter one! They're listed at the beginning, you can't miss it. :) **

**Dash was flipping through the channels using the remote on TV while Tails was sitting beside her on the couch, tightening a bolt on a new machine. Dash sighed and groaned seeing nothing good on the television and looked out the window from her view. It was dark and it spring showers were pounding Station Square, Mystic Ruins, and all of Mobius it seemed today, and it was only 6pm. **

"I'm so bored!" Dash growled, and turned off the TV and put the remote down on the coffee table in front of her.

Tails looked at the remote, then at Dash. "Well...play video games…"

"Beat them all already...three times." Dash retorted, sighing.

"Um, a movie?" Tails thought.

"Our movie collection is low." Dash said, positioning herself upside down in the couch. This didn't make Tails angry since she didn't have her shoes on.

There was a moment of silence while Tails thought about it. "How about we call our friends, order some food, and have a slumber party?"

Dash flipped forward and stood on her feet, and looked toward Tails. "A slumber party?"

Dash sped in different corners of the room. That's how she 'thought' about things.

"Mmm...well, seems a bit childish but, whatever"

Tails giggled, and finished tightening the last bolt. "There."

**25 minutes later~**

**Dash was tapping her foot about three feet away from the door. She's been standing there since she and Tails finished calling their friends and ordering the food. **

"Dashie it's gonna be a while before they get here, especially in this storm-"

_Ding Dong. _

"I got it!" Dash glided her socks to the door, and Tails sighed being interrupted by the door bell, and her blue companion.

Dash opened the door, and jumped back a little. "Shade?"

The black and red striped hedgehog had her eyes closed with her arms crossed. She was wearing red pants, with a belt, the buckle being the shape of a ring. She wore a matching red vest, and white T- shirt (she also wears the same rocket shoes male Shadow wears).

"Oh believe me faker, I don't want to be here, but Rogue dragged me here." Shade muttered as she walked back, shoving Dash aside.

Rogue came in as he closed the umbrella. "What? I thought you could use some fun." He shook the umbrella of it's huge droplets and put it aside when stepping in.

'Faker?...' Dash said to herself. 'She's still calling me that even though we saved the world together?' Her ears bent down a little hurt but shook it off as she felt Rogue's hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry blue."

Dash put on a smile and winked. "It's ok, you couldn't get 'Red-Head' here, but you could get Shade?"

Rogue blushed at that and chuckled. "Yeah. Shade had nothing to do but Nails said that she couldn't leave the island because the Mistress Emerald might get stolen in this storm. Even I know Egglady of all people doesn't like getting her hair wet."

"Yeah, she is a hard nut to crack...anyway, food in the kitchen."

"Thanks blue." Rogue nodded, and left to the kitchen.

Dash was about to close the door but heard a voice. "Woah woah!"

Dash looked up and saw a pink figure. 'Oh no…'

"Hello darling, wonderful weather we're having right?" Adam chuckled.

Dash giggled nervously. "Yeah...perfect." She stepped aside and let him in. She looked at the umbrella and remembered it from when they had that walk together from the first spring storm.

Adam came in setting his umbrella beside Rogue's and closed the door.

"So... who's here already?"

"Oh, um, this may be hard to believe but, Shade-"

"Shade?!"

Dash nodded and took Adam's arm, leading him to the kitchen.

'She's...She's touching my arm!...' Adam's face was flushed.

The two hedgehogs stopped at the kitchen entrance. Shade was in the corner sipping juice punch while Rogue and Tails were getting pizza. When Dash let Adam's arm go, he went over to Shade.

"Hey Shade, long time no see." Adam put his hand out.

Shade opened her eyes seeing Adam and his extended arm for a handshake.

"Heh, aren't you the pink idiot who thought I was that blue scoundrool?"

Adam blushed really embarrassed, ignoring Shade's insult to Dash. "Y-Yeah...sorry about that. It won't happen again-"

Shade took hold of Adam's shirt, lifting him a few inches in the air. "Don't you ever compare me to that low life."

"HEY!"

Shade receiving a punch to the face, she dropped Adam, sending him falling to the floor. Dash pins Shade to a wall harshly.

"You can pick a fight with me all you want, but when it comes to Adam, or any of my friends, we have a problem!" Dash said darkly.

Adam was shocked, he's never seen Dash this serious before.

Shade gasped from surprise. 'So fast.' She thought.

"Hey! Dash! We invited people over to hang out, not to fight." Tails said, seeing the confrontation.

Shade and Dash had a stare down till Shade finally kneed her in the stomach. "Get the hell off me."

"Agh!"

Adam supported Dash as she was bent over from the pain.

"Listen faker, I didn't come to fight you, but if you want to fight, then we'll start one." Shade said darkly.

"Now, now…" Rogue said, coming into the conversation. "Shade, you promised me you wouldn't fight."

There was a long silence before Shade "hmp-ed" and went into the living room.

"H-Heh, just like old times." Dash chuckled to herself.

10 minutes later ~

The five were now sitting in the living room spread out. Furniture was moved so that there was more room, and it felt less crowded.

"So, what should we do?" Tails said as she clasped her hands.

"Well, we can play a game." Rogue suggested, setting a master plan in his head.

"What game?" Dash sat back, crossing her arms, glaring at Shade from across the room.

Shade was paying no mind as she ate a slice of pizza.

"Truth or dare of course. That's the number one game you play at a slumber party." Rogue chuckled.

"Sounds like a good idea." Tails smiled.

"Oh, why don't we play: '7 minutes in heaven'?" Adam said flirtatiously, batting his eyes at Dash.

"Not in your life Adam."

"Ok! Let's play." Tails said as an anime sweat drop fell the side of her forehead.

"Ok, Tails, you're first, Dash, you pick the dare or truth." Rogue said, picking randomly, not to seem suspicious.

"Alright." The female fox and hedgehog replied.

"Tails, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Tails blushed, a little afraid to do a dare.

"Hmm...have you ever kissed the X-Tornado?"

Everyone looked at Tails with a "what in the world" expression.

"Pfft, no!" Tails' muzzle was burning red.

Dash smirked. "Tails...tell the 'truth' now."

The yellow kitsune glared at her blue sister, but sighed.

"Fine! Maybe once..or twice.."

Everyone bursted out laughing except Shade of course. Tails with a vein appearing on her forehead from embarrassment and frustration. She let out a: 'Ahem!' that got them to regain their composure.

"Adam, truth or dare?" Tails asked, nicely as she could.

'What should I do? If I pick truth then Dash might think I'm a wuss, but if I do dare I might have to do something embarrassing.' Adam thought, desperately.

"Dare." He finally said.

"I dare you to kiss Dash on the cheek." Tails said smiling widely.

"What?!" The two hedgehogs said, as if in sync, with both their muzzles blushing red.

"You heard me, and you can't back out because it's a dare." Tails said smirking.

"She...She's right…" Adam said, blushing, shyly.

Dash saw the shy look, then gave Tails a death glare that she only snickered at. "I swear Tails, some day I'm gonna…" Dash shook her head and sighed.

"Let's just get this over with."

Adam leaned over to Dash, trembling a little. Dash could feel Adam's body heat, the finally a pair of lips on her cheek. After a few seconds, Adam sat back in his seat on the floor beside Dash, still blushing madly. Dash couldn't help but blush feeling her cheek tingle from the kiss.

"Ahem."

After a few turns, it was finally Rogue's turn, and he could finally dare Dash.

"Dash, truth or dare?"

Dash was eating a chili dog. "Dare of course. What am I? I wimp?"

Rogue smirked. "Let's see about that rather you are or not."

Dash looked at Rogue with a serious look as she finished the last of the chili dog.

"Try me."

"Alrighty then, I dare you to…"

Everyone looked at Rogue to see what the challenge would be. "Kiss, Shade."

Both Shade's and Dash's eyes were open wide to this dare. "WHAT?!"

"A dare is a dare. That's the rules." Rogue smiled smugly, excited to see some girl on girl action.

"Dare or no dare. There is no way I am kissing a girl, not to mention a faker, whose flat chested, and just ate over 10 chili dogs right now. By the way,"

Shade turned to Dash. "know what a breath ment is? Flat!"

Dash growled. "Oh shut up! I am not flat!"

"Oh yeah? What's your breast size?"

"I don't wear clothes! Blind much!"

"Of course you don't wear clothes, you have nothing to cover!"

"Why you!-"

"Shut up!" Tails said, getting in between them.

Dash and Shade hadn't noticed that they were inching closer and closer as they argued.

"Just...kiss and get it over with." Tails said, blushing, flustered herself.

Shade crossed her arms. "Hmp, no way-"

All of the sudden Dash was pushed and Shade's lips were touched by Dash's. Rogue quickly took a picture from his phone to salvage this moment, and maybe get Nails something to laugh about. Adam was tearing up that Shade was able to kiss Dash, but not himself.

'Kissing this faker?!' Shade thought angrily.

'This can't be real!' Dash thought, and finally pulled back.

"WHAT IS THIS?! 'KISS DASH DAY'?!" Dash exclaimed with a huge blush on her face.

"ROGUE!" Shade yelled angrily and chased him for the phone to delete the picture.

Tails just covered her face really flustered, and Adam sobbed in the corner.

The end of this chapter.


	6. Dancing Lessons

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry for not posting any stories at all. Sometimes when you start on something you lose interest but it wasn't the case for this story. School started for me in August and I've had no time to write and I worked on this chapter little by little and decided to post today since I'm on fall break. Even though it's probably not a good idea, I'm going to post a new story on here soon called: 'Sonic's Secret', or something else if I can come up with a better title. You'll find out what it's about as soon as I publish it. It's a controversial thing that it'll be about and I hope to not get too much hate on it since it's fanfiction, but I know how much hate make believe can get. Anyway, pray for me to work on this and my other stories more. I know people are craving for new chapters on my other stories and I understand, just please give me time to get motivated. I'm doing school work, plans for college transfer, my family life, self-discovery of myself since I'm transgender (I have been for over a year now), and more. I've been really stressed out and depressed and I'm sorry for the delays, forgive me and enjoy the chapter. **

Dash walked back and forth in Tails' garage as she worked on the X-Tornado. It's two days until the SpringTime Ball and so far Egglady hasn't reared her ugly head since a few days ago.

"Ok, I have the dress, I'm clean, and I know basic manners. I should be good right? No more lessons?" Dash said stopping in place, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Bolts and wrench please." Tails said scooting out from under the plane with stains of black oil here and there on her fur and apron.

Dash quickly dug through the messy, unorganized tool box. Once the items were found, Dash gave them to her yellow kitsune companion who continued working.

"Tails!"

"You know how to dance, right?"

Dash leaned against an empty workbench. "Oh heck yes. I can break dance like a boss."

Tails rolled out from under the plane again with a frown and hooded eyes.

"I mean dances like the Waltz, the Tango, Ballet."

Dash scratched the tip of her nose as she thought about it. "Uh...no."

"Well then, add that as the last thing you need to know before the party."

"But the party is two days from now! Aren't you gonna teach me?!"

Tails rolled back under her plane and the sound of a wrench turning was heard. "I would Dash but I need to get my X-Tornado ready and I can't find the problem, it's gonna take me a while. I'm carrying Scotch and his dad, Cinnamon to the party in this plane so I can't have it in 'my' definition of safe."

"Then who is gonna teach me?"

Tails rolled out again but this time sat up and looked at Dash for a few moments. Dash stared back no catching on, but soon did by the perking up of her ears and dilation of her pupils as a sign.

"No. No way am I ever gonna take dancing lessons from-"

…

Dash reached her hand to the door to knock on it, but it was immediately opened by her dear, slightly obsessed, friend. "Hey Adam…"

"Dash!" Adam glomped her, and gave the poor blue hedgehog a death hug.

"Y-Yeah, hi. I-I can't b-breathe A-Adam!" Her muzzle was turning blue, matching her fur.

Adam quickly let go, blushing madly. "S-Sorry, it's just you've only really been to my house a few times. I'm just so elated!"

"Yeah well, can we just get the dancing started? The ball is in two days so I don't have a lot of time." Dash said as she cracked her back into place from the back-breaking hug.

Adam nodded and lead Dash into his home. While the pink male closed and locked the door, Dash looked up and around the room. Not much has changed since the last time she's been here, just no Christmas decorations. The living room furniture was moved back to give the hedgehogs some room to dance, and a radio was visible on the coffee table.

"Alright, what's first?" Dash clasped and rubbed her hands together.

"The Waltz. I doubt they'll have the Tango or Swan Lake playing at a Spring ball. So the Waltz is the only dance we'll learn." Adam said with a smile.

"Oh really? That sounds quick and fast. This outta be easy." Dash said smiling as well.

A sweat drop when down Adam's forehead. "It can be, but it also can't be for those who aren't patient enough."

Dash looked at Adam with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing! Let's just beginning. First, of course, by showing you how we're suppose to stand." Adam went over to the radio and the music slowly began to play ("Alone Together- Steven Universe" don't judge me, it's a great song!).

Adam went and stood in front of Dash, he was the same height as her, which was a surprise since she's been taller than him for years it seemed. The pink hedgehog blushed as he took Dash's hands and put one on his shoulder, and the other in his own hand. Then putting his free hand on Dash's shoulder blade which was right under her back quill blades.

"H-Hey, what are you?-" Dash blushed to the feeling of being held.

"Stand up straight, hold up our joined hands at shoulder height, and looked into your partner's eyes, nowhere else. Also don't be so tense, have feet apart and knees loose. " Adam interrupted assertively.

Dash silently gulped but did as Adam said as best she could. The beat of the music looped, but it was just as powerful in a way.

"Ok, now we're gonna begin to move. I'm going to move my left foot forward while you move your right foot back. Then we're gonna move our other foot that we didn't move, diagonally to my right, your left, and then make our feet, a shoulder lengths apart again."

Dash and Adam began this half of the dance by moving back - to the side - then in original position. The music looped again.

"Now, the opposite. For you, it'll be left foot forward, move your right foot diagonal, and bring your feet together again."

Dash nodded and they proceeded but she accidentally stepped on Adam's foot. "Sorry!" Dash's muzzle red again, but she looked down to hide it.

"It's alright." Adam cupped his hand a bit tighter on her back to control her better. Dash felt this and tugged back.

"Dash, I have to lead." He said with a frown.

"Who said so?" Dash puffed her cheeks out, frustrated.

"Well, traditionally the man-"

"So what that you're a man? You don't think I can be a leader?"

Adam was taken back a bit and loosened his grip. "No. Dash that's not-"

"I'm an independent tomboy, why can't people just see that?!"

"Dash-"

"I don't need a dress, eat fancy food, or learn how to slow dance! But I'm only doing this to- Mm!?"

Adam had found himself leaning into her, trying to calm his blue heroine down. He wanted her to need him, his comfort, his warmth. He was beginning to see for the first time the stress, pressure, and vulnerability that Dash was going through. Dash pushed him away, panting.

"Why...why every time I come here, you-"

Adam interjected, he had to fix his mistake, even though it was a mistake he was glad he made when he did. "Dash I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened!"

"Adam, when are you going to learn that I don't like you _**that way**_!"

There was silence, and soon a sob was heard. Adam covered his face, trembling. Dash bit her lip, she didn't know what to do, she made her friend cry who was trying to help her. This wasn't the first time this had happened. One thing these two had in common is what they didn't like the truth, even though it was in plain sight. The song that was playing was now an annoyance and an awkwardness to the mood of the situation.

"Adam...I'm sorry, I should go." Dash turned her heels and walked towards the door, the slowest she's ever walked before.

"W-Wait! What about your dance lesson, I promised Tails…"

Dash smiled. "I've learned enough, thank you Adam." And she left closing the door. Adam looked to the ground, hearing the _swoosh _telling him that his heroine left him, in more ways than one.

"I'm sorry Dash, please don't leave me...you promised."

Flash back a year ago~

(Adam's POV)

EggLady's ranting about Dash all night had made me cranky, and had unfortunately caused us, us as in Scotch, his dad, and Butter to sleep on the couch at around 11pm. I didn't sleep until 1am because I couldn't help but stare up at the sky, and the big bright moon that filled it. I prayed and thought about you. I held my tears to the thoughts of never seeing you again, my love…

I woke up five hours later to see Scotch and Butter in my arms. I remember feeling a body getting off the couch, but since I was half asleep I didn't think much of it. I looked up out the window that was behind me to see the moon still there, but about to be replaced by the sun soon. All of the sudden one of the star shone brighter than the others, then something like a shooting star came across the sky. But it couldn't be, a shooting star this early in the morning? I rubbed my eyes and looked again..no, it couldn't be - it is! Dash! My Dashie has returned! I knew it! Excited yet careful, I got Butter and Scotch off me and ran out the door, closing the door behind me quietly. My eyes sparkled as I ran and repeating the word 'Dash' in my mind that powered me to go further and run raster. Dash looked beautiful in her super form. Her fur turns from blue to gold, and her eyes from a grassy green to crimson red. Seeing Dash's direction in flight it looked like she was heading toward...my house?

Finally going up the final hill and making it to my walk way I see my heroine blue hedgehog. She was walking to my door but she heard my panting when I stopped running. Dash turned around and smiled, happy to see me.

Dash said, "Hey Adam." While raising her hand casually.

"Don't 'hey' me!" I nagged, making Dash pout.

"Huh? What's your problem?"

" 'What's **my **problem?!' You left us, you made us worried, we thought…" I stared to cry like an idiot.

"Hey, hey." Dash walked closer to me.

"I thought I was never going to see you again...but then I realized, you can't, you wouldn't just leave us like that."

Dash began to smile again.

"So I decided to wait...wait until I'm old and grey just to see you again, but now you're here."

I collapsed to my knees, either from the exhaustion from my long run, or the weight lifted off of my shoulders, I didn't care if Dash saw me cry at that moment. I was just happy to see her right in front of me safe and sound. A phrase that I thought had said in my mind, came out of my mouth:

"Don't you ever leave me again Dash Sonic Hedgehog, you're still my lady in waiting."

Dash was right in front of me, knelt on one knee, hiding something behind her back. "We'll see about that." She smirked. "But…," She revealed a white rose that she must have just picked since dew shined on it, and it was full of bright life. Where she picked it up from, I have no idea. I also saw that she was wearing the beach shell bracelet I made her. It had a different color string, and was tied roughly staying together. "I promise not to leave you." She winked with her famous smile.

I couldn't help myself, I hugged her tight, so tight and hoping that we'd never let go. I was getting my tears all over her, but she didn't tug away and instead she hugged back firmly.

_'I love you. I love you Dash Sonic Hedgehog.'_

End of Flashback (End of Adam's POV)

The end of the Chapter...

**Author's Review: As you can see Dash is having struggles of the gender roles and expectations of her. The truth is that even though she can do what any guy does and better she's still a girl at the end of the day, which is what I meant when I said: "they both couldn't accept the truth even though it's right in front of them". And the thing is, Dash doesn't want to be a boy, but being shackled and restricted of who she really is and wants to be, she sometimes wishes she were one, or to run away to somewhere she can be herself. For Adam he see's in the scene in his house the reasons why Dash doesn't do girly things, and it's taught him to not push those things on her like everyone else. He also saw that Dash may or may never see him more than just a friend. However, even if Dash does just see Adam as a friend she will never abandon that friendship for anything in the world, and that's what the last scene represents. And yes I totally ripped that from the last episode of Sonic X. Sue me.**

**P.S. Please don't SEGA, I love you. **

**Also I know I've never done a review of what I mean in my chapters before, but I just thought it wouldn't hurt for a first and to give what I really intend in my stories if someone or some people get confused. I don't know if you guys will actually read them so tell me in your reviews, good or bad if you like this. See ya in the next chapter and have a great day! :)**


End file.
